


焰火

by Lonesome_t



Category: Newt/Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonesome_t/pseuds/Lonesome_t





	焰火

忒休斯站在办公室大大的落地窗前，远方的新年烟火映得他的脸忽明忽暗。  
“麻瓜们还真的很有仪式感。”他暗想  
这不是他第一次在快要新年时出任务，当然也不会是最后一次。伴随着首席傲罗称号的代价是陪伴家人的时间越来越少，缺失弟弟的成长过程是他最大的遗憾，但也没有办法。  
但今年有一点不同。  
在无人的房间忒休斯可以毫无负担地微笑出来，他还记得弟弟向他表白心迹时他的不可置信，欣喜若狂，被自己喜欢的人喜欢是多么幸运的事。  
但理智告诉他不可以，背德的耻辱会让纽特的一生过得十分艰辛，他只能拥抱纽特一下，说“哥哥也喜欢你。”  
“…不，不是…”  
“我知道的纽特，别说了…别说了”  
纽特黯淡的眼他至今难忘，那之后纽特开始不回家，假期也想尽办法留校，斯卡曼德夫妇的担心他也附和，但在父母提出要他去看望纽特时，他总以自己要出任务搪塞过去。  
这次父母强硬的把纽特接回了家，他本来觉得尴尬，但正好有任务派下来，有妻有子的同僚们都十分抗拒，只有他心里暗暗松了一口气，在众人同情的目光里接下任务。  
然后就有了现在一个人在魔法部大楼的办公室就着杜松子酒欣赏远方的焰火，说不想纽特绝对不是真的，但那又能怎么样。  
“忒休斯”  
恍惚间忒休斯好像听见了纽特的声音，他低低笑了一声。  
瞧啊，他想他的小月亮了，他后悔了。  
酒精让他都出现幻觉了，既然是幻觉，那他是不是可以放纵一下，就一下，这是今年的最后一天了，又只有他一个人在，不会有人知道的，明天，不，明年他一定会做好兄长的本分，但今晚，他想放纵。  
“…纽特…”  
“…忒休斯，我在。”  
话音未落就落入了一个带有英国冬季特有的湿润怀抱。青年的怀抱有一点鼠尾草的味道，还有令人安心的檀木香和香根草的味道。  
这不是幻觉，这是真是存在的纽特。  
忒休斯没说话，只是靠在弟弟怀里长长地叹了口气。  
果然，再远的南北也阻挡不了一直炙热的心，而他们的奋不顾身，从来都与距离无关。  
他被纽特抱得有些疼，又想起来自己只穿了一件衬衫，有些遮掩地侧过身去挡住刚刚无意识思念纽特时咬手留在手上的伤疤。  
忒休斯摸了摸纽特的衣袖，说:“衣服湿着又吹冷风，每次到了冬天你不把自己作感冒一回就不舒服。”  
“无所谓，"纽特笑着去抵他的额头，“我还要传染给你。”  
忒休斯笑笑，没说话，从纽特怀里轻轻挣了出来，走向外间。  
"找什么呢?"纽特走过来用双臂环住他哥的腰身，低声道:"哥你又瘦了''。  
忒休斯边找边说:“得给你找一件衣服。”  
"换什么衣服"纽特从后边儿捋开忒休斯的裤腰边，浑身带着难以自制的执拗，把忒休斯抱得很紧。  
他的胯一寸寸地向前顶磨，顶得忒休斯一声闷哼没憋住，站着用手臂抓住衣柜的门，腿脚发软，咬牙回头说“别着凉。”  
话未讲完，纽特就以吻封住了他还未说完的话。  
房间里一瞬间安静得落针可闻，仅剩忒休斯喉间溢出的急促喘息声，他手里的衣服落了一地。  
纽特带了一枚跨越山海河川的吻，吻进他的口腔、咽喉。  
他们的唇舌交缠碰撞，思念与冲动上了头，什么背德，什么后果，在这一刻都可以不管不顾，任由空气中的暧昧跌宕。  
忒休斯被他亳无章法的吻撩拨得头昏脑涨，慢慢扶住纽特的腰，双手探入他的裤边，捋开松紧带。  
纽特滚烫得发胀，伸手去摸忒休斯的后脑勺，直到他被哥哥吞吐入喉间的那一刹，都仿佛还活在云端，眼前春生秋杀，奔跑过了万里的烟。  
他释放在他的嘴里，忒休斯却如同含了口丹药，将情爱再渡与他的唇舌，妄想求个二人暮雪白头，长生不老。  
“哥哥，你想我吗？”纽特摸着忒休斯的侧脸，在他耳边轻声问。  
忒休斯不答，摁着纽特的头让他火热的呼吸更近几分。  
纽特被忒休斯一双手摸得又浑身发热喘着气说:"哥哥，我很想你。”  
忒休斯已经感觉到纽特的指节，因为照顾神奇动物的原因已比往日粗壮不少，正在一点点地往内里碾磨，探索，他轻轻一哼声，纽特就张嘴舔他的耳朵。  
纽特低下头去看忒休斯光滑的背，熟悉的曲线，直接扯过床上的被褥，拖到垫了地毯的地上，将忒休斯压上去，蛮横地吮吸他的脖颈，锁骨  
两具具有力量的躯体发狂一般地纠缠，起伏，汗津津一片，衣物甩落在地板上，被褥全拿来垫在忒休斯身下，纽特不想承认，他现在着急得连两个人一起爬上床的心情都没有。  
纽特被勾得几乎没了自制力，把忒休斯翻过来抵在墙上，摁住他的后腰，往他的后脖颈上拼了命地舔昒。  
两个人都跪着靠在墙边，纽特的双膝顶开了忒休斯的，忒休斯仰着头喘气，像岸边濒死的鱼，等着纽特用一波海浪救活他的命，等着纽特……  
他进入了他。  
纽特止了动作，捏起他的下巴，沉声说:"哥哥。  
"我知道，你进来了，”忒休斯绷不住那股胀痛，大口呼吸着，“太深了”  
他挣脱不能，近乎要被撕裂一般，像被钉死在了墙上，被“粗鲁"而深情地对待着，被疯狂而直接地引诱着  
转到正面被进入时，忒休斯伸臂去揽纽特的脖颈，惩罚性地留下一个牙印。  
等忒休斯不受控地昂起下巴，粗声低吟的时候，纽特去瞧那个令他痴迷的弧度。  
他爱死了忒休斯恰到好处的，直白而冰冷的性感，像高山上并蒂的雪莲，终究化作了他身下的一轮圆月。  
忒休斯惊喘着去捂自己的脸，纽特霸道地去拽他的手腕，不让他遮住半边脸，惹得忒休斯冷下脸，纽特便挺身狠顶他，顶得忒休斯抓不住纽特颤动的肩。  
纽特以把长枪走火，捅得忒休斯快塌了半边天  
是谁含蓄地勾引，又是谁放肆地失身。  
男人间的性事放肆而激烈，当爱情与情欲对等时，烈火尤可焚身。  
见忒休斯一直在忍耐，纽特笑得邪气，缓慢地深入，低哑着嗓子说:“哥，你叫出来”  
忒休斯侧过脸不去看在他身上放肆的纽特，却被顶得将呻吟溢岀了喉间。  
“别…别”一向忍耐的忒休斯难得求了绕，攀住纽特健壮有力的胳膊，“慢…慢点…”  
纽特没搭腔，只是狠命地往里干他，把他的哥哥撞成一滩春水，融到他的生命长河里去。  
忒休斯半眯着眼，身子跟随着弟弟的节奏一晃一晃，大口喘着气，都快忘了身在何处。  
“忒休斯…”  
忒休斯没答话，只是努力抬起身凑近纽特的唇边，轻轻一吻。  
纽特又开始动了  
他将自己埋入又抽离，迅速而猛烈反反复复，让忒休斯掐红了他的背，低声带喘，舒服得红了自己的眼。  
忒休斯偏头看远方的焰火，绚丽夺目，妖娆华美。  
他想和他做爱，他想和他交合，他想他们一直停在这一天。  
想伦敦夜空的烟花永不凋谢，想身边的人永远不离开，可以明天总会到来。

远方传来喧嚣人群的倒数，焰火愈发绚烂，就在这一刻，白光笼罩。

“纽特，新年快乐。”他拨开弟弟汗涔涔的刘海，他自己浑身湿透，抬腿的力气都没有，只想跟弟弟讨一个拥抱。

越挣扎越纠葛，谁堕落。  
谁意愿地缄默又反驳。


End file.
